


hotel camera's

by patal



Category: Monster High
Genre: F/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 12:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14520459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patal/pseuds/patal
Summary: when you still can't believe your dating celebrity crush.





	hotel camera's

**Author's Note:**

> this is a short one but I hope you like it (:

I don't understand. 

how did they even get this video of us. are there camera's in all the hotel rooms or something? 

the pink haired were cat asked looking at the icoffin watching the viral video montage of herself and pharaoh being overly lovey dovey with each other and the mummy prince saying some er not so kid friendly stuff to her in different hotel rooms. 

catty's face flashed red as the embarrassment of it took it's hold on her.  
.  
the sight of catty's blushing face made pharaoh blush. she really was a cutie. he shook his head, snap out of it pharaoh, he told himself. you have to stay focused, you have fix this. 

pharaoh gave her a smile to which catty made a look of curiosity at.

i'll go see what can be done about this and if they say they can't do anything he paused then we can always sue the un life out them.

catty laughed a little and returned his smile. thank you pharaoh.

of coruse sweet hea- he cut himself off when she gave him a kiss on the cheek. his face turned bright red and he began to getting kind of shakey and a bit sweaty.

o-okay i-i'm jus-just g-going t-to go do t-that then. bye now! he stuttered before leaving.

her pink eyes widen in surprise as she watched her boo friend run out of the room .

pharaoh could never seem to get used to being kissed by a ghoul as boo-ti -ful as catty noir his celebrity crush turned ghoul friend. he doesn't think he ever really will.

**Author's Note:**

> his sprang lol.


End file.
